DESCRIPTION: (Applicants abstract) The objective of this training program is to develop a cadre of physician-scientists with expertise in geriatric clinical epidemiology, capable of addressing the complex and multidimensional health problems of older persons. We will accomplish this objective by providing physicians already well trained in geriatrics and/or subspecialties with age-related relevance with 2 - 3 years of research training. The geriatric clinical epidemiology trainees will develop skills in each of seven essential areas: 1) formulation of significant and focused research questions; 2) design of observational and experimental studies; 3) techniques for successful execution of specific study designs; 4) critical analysis of the scientific literature; 5) interpretation of findings; 6) verbal and written communication of scientific methods and findings; and 7) development and implementation of strategies for research support. These skills will be developed through a training experience that includes both didactic and experiential components. The core didactic curriculum is a 1-year long course, Quantitative Clinical Epidemiology, which includes epidemiologic and research methods, biostatistics, data processing, and health policy. Advanced courses, provided through the new Investigative Medicine Program and the School of Public Health, include clinical investigation, longitudinal data analysis, and ethics in research. Trainees will have the option of obtaining an MPH or a PhD. The central component of the research training program is a supervised research experience under the guidance of a geriatric faculty mentor. There is a broad array of interdisciplinary and ongoing research projects upon which trainees can draw for the experiential component of their research training. The unique strengths of the proposed training program include a distinguished history of geriatric clinical epidemiology research; the breadth and depth of available mentors and research expertise; an outstanding didactic research curriculum; availability of a broad spectrum of research experience opportunities and an excellent research infrastructure; an outstanding pool of trainee candidates; and a program director widely recognized for developing successful geriatric clinical investigators.